bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Chronographia Phoena
Chronographia Phoena 'Skill '''Phoena's Treatment (25% boost to Atk, max HP & recovers HP each turn) 'Burst'I trust you. (14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & recovers HP; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst '''Chronos (20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, recovers HP & boosts BB gauge; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Summary Heroine of the story. A sincere and affectionate girl bearing the Chronicle, a mysterious tome, she is targeted by monsters. A bit of an airhead, she tends to be naive, but she can see to the heart of things and has a strong core. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Phoena provides a sweet 25% boost to HP and Atk, boosting the survivability and damage output of units. However, the 25% HP boost is not the best in the game as there are units like Elmedia, Tridon, and Sargavel that boost HP by 40%. The 25% Atk boost is also quite small compared to other leads as there are units like Grahdens who boosts Atk by 35% (in fact, all stats by 35%) and Ultor who boosts Atk by 80%. Phoena also provides a small HoT (Heal over Time) effect. Now, this gradual heal isn't all that much and it's much better to use a HoT buff from a unit's BB/SBB rather than rely on a Leader Skill to do the healing for you. Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Phoena's BB utilizes a 220% damage modifier, which is a very low modifier considering it's way below the average 280% damage modifier. Phoena will be dealing weak damage due to her low Atk stat and low damage modifier. Phoena also heals the squad by a small amount. It's not that much, however. In fact, Phoena's BB heal is relatively weak compared to other BB healers, such as Rigness, Paris, Rinon, etc. It does bypass HC resistance, but it's not much of a good heal to solely rely on to overcome that. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Phoena's BB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which is a very low modifier considering it's way below the average 500% damage modifier. Phoena will be dealing weak damage due to her low Atk stat and low damage modifier. Phoena essentially takes her BB and spices things up. Her heal is quite decent for an attacking healer, but gets trumped by Aurelia whose SBB heals around twice the amount Phoena heals. Though, Phoena's heal is relatively sufficient enough to work around with. Phoena also boosts BB gauges by 8 BC, giving other units an emergency call for filling BB gauges. Units that are just smidgen of BC can drive the BB gauge momentum once their BB gauges become filled with Phoena's BB gauge boost. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 6/10 Phoena has a 18 BC Drop Check on her normal attack (same Drop Check as the hero, who knew?), which is a very low Drop Check to use, especially in Arena. It's even lower than the average standard, which is 20 BC. It also doesn't help that her BB damage is very low either, especially with the fact that her Atk and Def stats don't come close to average. Phoena's role in Arena is really just being a pure damage dealer. There's not much going on for her damage-wise. Her heals aren't too important since most battles end on the second turn. Other than that, Phoena's overall damage isn't too great, which doesn't help with winning arena matches. As a lead, Phoena provides some offense bulk to the squad. This is quite nice, but there are better options to use. There's Gazia with his 35% boost to all stats and 10% mitigation and Michele with her 100% Atk boost and 30% HP boost when conditions are met. While decent as a lead, there are much better options to use over Phoena. Stats Score: 6/10 Much like the hero, Phoena's stats dip below average, with the exception of Rec which she excels at. Phoena's Rec allows her to heal more with her BB/SBB, but her other low stats don't help in terms of surviving and dealing sufficient damage. In terms of typing, my type preference for Phoena is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Phoena is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 7/10 Phoena definitely has her uses, especially as a free unit. She's also one of the very few Dark healers that are in the game. However, even as one of the very few free healers available in the game, Phoena is outclassed by so many other units There's also Aurelia who heals significantly more than Phoena's heals. Additionally, Aurelia's BB HoT buff is already better than Phoena's SBB heal. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb Conclusion Total Score: 6.7/10 Have you cleared Phoena's Story Quest? Looks crazy, huh? Of the original Volunteer Army members, which one is your favorite? Hero Pirika Phoena Kain Marina Michidia Comment below on what you think of Phoena! Have you cleared Phoena's Story Quest in Chain Chronicle? If yes, how many Revival Fruits did you use? Leave your comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Captain Yuuri *Archangel Aurelia *Virtuous Champion Krantz *Wildcat Lindsey Category:Blog posts